Loki's Guard
by Story.Lightning
Summary: Loki gets a guard after all the cameras in his cell turn off. First installment of the Loki G- series. It's better than this description. Trust me. Any and all reviews welcome. Picture from Google.
1. EDITING FINISHED

EDITING IS FINISHED!

_The editing is finished, I hope you enjoy the story. Again, no major changes, but there are some noticeable changes. Okay? ENJOY!_


	2. Chapter 1

"People," Fury said. "We have a problem." Everyone gathered around the man; the Avengers behind the crowd.

"The cameras where Loki is captured have shut off. Now we don't know why, but they're not turning back on, despite the service of our engineers and electricians. So, we're going to have to be on guard. We need volunteers to monitor him, day and/or night."  
"Why don't you just use the guards that were _hired_ to secure?" asked Stark.  
"Because they're too busy with guarding Loki's escape routes. Now, are there any volunteers?"  
Everyone in the crowd murmured. Thor raised his hand. "I shall watch over him. "

"Sorry, Thor," Fury said, "but since he _is_ your brother, he can easily trick you into letting him out. And none of the Avengers can watch over him, either. We need you all ready in case the Earth gets attacked again, by Loki's minions or any other threat. Anyone else?"  
Everyone shifted. Nobody wanted to be in the control of the God of Mischief and Lies. Even without his scepter, he was still a threat with his magic. All stayed quiet.  
"No one wants to volunteer?" Fury inquired. "Fine, then I will volunteer you. I will have the list of guards for Loki tomorrow. Until then, you are dismissed."  
Everyone departed and returned to their stations. Well, _almost_ everyone.  
"Child! What are you doing?"  
I froze. I wasn't really counting on him spotting me in the crowd. Especially with his one eye.  
"I was just, uh… you know, looking around…"  
Fury, was not impressed. "You shouldn't be out here. Hell, you shouldn't even be on the ship."  
It was true, I really shouldn't of. Somehow I was found in the storage area, forgetting my name and how I got onboard the hovercraft, remembering only my age and, oddly somehow, my height. I just shrugged.  
"Well, we can't do anything about that, now can we?"  
Fury scowled. "I don't have time for this." A woman in white appeared, telling Fury something about the weapon's system. Fury nodded, and followed the woman.  
_Well, at least that's over_. I walked away, then stopped_. Loki… hmm. I've always wondered what he looked like_. I checked my watch. I had all the time in the world! I sneaked past the guards that were guarding the entrance door to Loki's cell.

_Time to meet this "God of Mischief and Lies" myself._


	3. Chapter 2

_There really isn't much in here,_ I thought as I walked up the stairs. Looking around, the ceiling looked as if it would go on forever. The floor? Likewise. I leaned over the railing.  
"Whoa," I said out loud. "That's a long way down. I wonder how far…"  
"Allow me to push you over so you can find out."  
I freaked. _Who just said that?_ I turned around and saw a man – Loki? Staring right at me. _Well, duh, I finally thought. It's his cell.  
_"Oh," I started saying. "Sorry, I didn't mean to disturb you."  
"You disturb me by your mere existence." Boy, was this guy crabby.  
I gave him a once over. He was taller than I imagined, cloaked in green and armor, with a helmet of two horns sticking out on the ground. In the cell, which was completely transparent, he seemed small, helpless. Rumor has it told me otherwise. A god who causes trouble, who lies and manipulates into getting what he wants. I even heard that his scepter could hypnotize you into becoming one of his minions. Or slaves, or whatever you want to call them.  
"You would really push me over the rail, just so I could see how far the floor goes? That's so sweet of you." Judging by his facial expression, that wasn't the answer he was expecting.  
"Your sarcasm is most dry, and annoying. Cease before I kill you."  
"Nah, I'm good. Besides, we both know you can't get out, otherwise you would be gone by now."  
Loki's face got red. He was getting frustrated. "I don't have time to waste on mere mortals such as yourself. Go away, and leave me be."  
I sat down, cross legged. "You have no authority here, so I'm just going to stay, is that alright with you?"  
Loki let out a yell and hit the glass. "No AUTHORITY?! I AM A GOD! I HAVE ALL THE AUTHORITY! You mere humans have no idea – no RIGHT to even use that word in a sentence. I demand to be set free!"  
I sat there, dazed at what had just occurred. Who knew he could harbor up such anger?  
"Do you always act like this?"  
The god snarled. "Act like _what_?"  
I counted off with my fingers: "Powerful, angry, grumpy as if someone shoved a broomstick up your bum, the list goes on."  
No reply. He was about to reply, but stopped. I realized now that Loki was leaning on the glass, glaring at me with such intensity to melt through lead. Looking closer, his eyes seemed to be clouded, and were not actually glaring at _me_, but at the vacant space beside my head. He was somewhere else, thinking about something else. For a moment, I saw sorrow, then anger, then depression. Finally, he just slumped – let himself fall to the floor. A few seconds went by, then a few minutes. Finally, I cautiously scooted across the floor to the place where he was slumped. He looked so… sad. And alone. And…abandoned? I lifted my hand, impulsively wanting to touch the place where his head was. As soon as my hand felt glass, his head snapped up, as if he felt my touch. We made eye contact, and froze. He squinted, as if to get a better look at my eye.  
I leaned forward. His eyes were… different. More expression, more detail. But then again, he _was_ a god.  
I looked away. My body temperature dropped, not realizing it had ever rose. His gaze was so intense. I couldn't bear it.  
"CHILD!"  
"Aw, crap."  
Hawkeye came in, with a handful of guards, and a mean expression on his face. I mean, meaner than normal.  
I turned away from Loki, and faced the small crowd. "What's up guys?" I asked.  
"Fury wants to see you," Hawkeye said. "And he doesn't sound happy."  
"Whenever does he sound happy?" I stood up and followed the men, nonetheless. Before I left the room, I snuck one more glance at Loki. His back was turned, head facing the opposite direction.

_Well,_ I thought_. At least I got to see him before I died. Speaking of dying, I wonder how Fury's going to punish me this time…  
_


	4. Chapter 3

"Child, what did I tell you?" Fury said. He was pacing impatiently, like he always does. I thought about it.  
"Well, you told me to stay in the sleeping quarters, don't get in the way, don't go in Loki's cel-"  
"What was that last one? Could you say it again?" He cupped one of his ears. "I couldn't hear you."  
_I would be more worried about your eye sight than your hearing_, I thought. I sighed. "You told me not to go into Loki's cell."  
"And _when_ did I tell you this?"  
I cowered. "It was the first order that you gave me."  
"The _FIRST_ order that I gave you." Fury repeated. He stopped pacing. "And you disobeyed all of the orders that I gave you. Do you understand the _severity_ of the situation that you put yourself in? You could have been killed!"  
"How, exactly? It doesn't seem that he has his magic powers or whatever."  
"_And how exactly_ do you know that?"  
"If he did have his magic, then wouldn't he of escaped by now? And even then, he doesn't even have his scepter. I don't think he is any threat-"  
"You wouldn't know that! However you got that information is your business, but you've never seen what he could _do_, the deaths he's _caused_, the cities he has _destroyed_. Killing 80 people in 2 days! You think he just did that with magic? He's pure evil, the bad guy, the villain."  
"Wouldn't I be dead by now then?" I countered.  
"Yes. Why he spared you, we don't know. Maybe he can't. Maybe…" Fury stopped and rubbed his chin. Then he smiled. "Which is exactly why you're going to be his new guard."  
I blinked. Please don't tell me he just said what I think he just said. "Wait….what?"  
"Congratulations, Child, you're the new guard of an evil criminal god."  
"But why?"  
"Because, like you said, he didn't kill you yet. Why would he kill you now?"  
*****

Steve Rogers (a.k.a Captain America) and I were sitting in my living quarter. I was tossing a baseball in the air, laying on the couch. Steve was in a chair, sitting opposite. Usually we just sat and talked. I listened to his stories about his friend Bucky, and how his group of men infiltrated Hydra's hideout, and his last moments with the love of his life. I always cry when he tells this. But today, I was frustrated.  
"Well, it's good that he picked you to watch Loki."  
"What?! Why do you say that?"  
"It gives you something to do while we're gone. Instead of being locked in a room, or high up on that rope in the gymnasium."  
"Hey! I like being high up there. It helps me think straight, give me a sort of…peace."  
I stopped talking. _He probably thinks I'm weird._ I looked at him. His face was soft, as if he understood what I was saying. Doubt it.  
I shook my head. "Back to the point."  
"Yes, the point! Which was…?"  
"I totally can't believe I have to be a god's guard. I mean seriously! Say that three times: God's guard, God's guard, God's guard- and it's Loki we're talking about! I mean, I know Thor can't watch over him, but wouldn't it make more sense?"  
"I get that you're angry about this, but you'll do fine." Steve said.  
I paused tossing the ball. "Angry? No. Wrong emotion. It's just…" I sighed and sat up. His face, his eyes, the intensity, the anger, the rage. Everything happened in those eyes. It looked as if he's seen everything, felt every emotion. And I almost felt what he was feeling. His emotions, mine. Just by looking into those pale blue eyes…  
I couldn't stand them.  
"He just... made me feel weird. His eyes… freaked me out a little."  
Steve ran his fingers through his hair. "Well, I don't really know how to respond to that, but know this: Loki isn't just some guy. He's powerful, deadly. Be careful watching him. Nobody wants to see another person dead. Especially after what happened to Coulson."  
Ah, yes, Agent Coulson. I never met him, he died by Loki's hand before I arrived on the scene. He seemed to be very important to everyone. I frowned. "Yeah, but I'm not that important."  
Steve leaned forward and grasped my hands. "Yes you are."  
I blushed and removed my hands. "Thanks, at least one person thinks that way."  
Steve stood. "Well, I'll catch you later. You need your sleep for the watch dog shift."  
"See you!"  
He turned off the light as he went out. He hesitated, as if to say something, then just closed the door. I sighed and turned over. Then smiled.

_I don't know what my life was before this, but this beats any possibility._


	5. Chapter 4

I groaned as I made my way to Loki's cell. I couldn't sleep at all the night before. I was constantly dreaming of Loki repeatedly killing me. Over and over and over, I dreamed him stabbing me with a spear of some sort. One dream even had him literally biting my head off. I have no idea how my imagination could have gotten so dramatic. Or graphic, in any case. I showed up to the entrance where Loki's cell was. No need to sneak past. Fury already programmed the key card panel to let me by. I took a deep breath, remembering the words of Steve this morning, when he caught me on my way to the cell.  
_"Be careful, Child. You don't know what he could do. Call me on the ship's pager if anything goes wrong."  
I had laughed. "I'll be fine." And I even teased him a little. "Didn't know you cared that much, Captain." I had tipped my imaginary hat to him, then was off.  
_"I'll be fine," I assured myself. "Just fine."  
I walked up the stairs and turned my head. Loki was asleep, lying on the floor. For a moment, I felt sorry for him_. _  
I quietly made my way to the side of the cell and sat down. _This was going to be easy. If he's just going to sleep there all day, then he really doesn't need guarding.  
_"No, I believe it is you, who needs guarding."  
I jumped. _Holy crap, when did he wake up?_ But when I looked over, his body was still on its side, asleep.  
"Ahem, over here." Said a teasing voice.  
I looked to the side. Standing right next to me, with his entire god - likeness and such, was Loki. I froze. _How the hell did he-?_  
"I got out easily. All I had to do was distract you with a hologram of my sleeping self in the cell. Then, when you weren't looking, sneak out and hide. And now," Loki said. He raised his hand. In it was his scepter, with a blue cube glowing on it.  
I gasped_. Is he going to make me one of his minions? Is he going to kill me. He's going to kill me! _  
I shivered. At the sight of this, Loki laughed, and his body flickered.  
_Flickered… _wait, **what**?  
I looked closer. Then it was my turn to laugh. Loki stopped.  
"What are you laughing at?"  
I snickered and calmed down. "You know, I almost fell for it. That was good,_ really_ good acting on your part."  
He backed away as I stood. "_That_," I pointed to the sleeping body. "Is not a hologram, my good sir. You are."  
Loki smirked. "And how can you be so sure of that?" he asked.  
I smiled, took a step, and slapped him across the face. My hand went right through his head. Or should I say_, 'head'_. I put my hands on my hips.  
Loki gapped. His hologram wavered, then disappeared. The body in the the cell stood, and stared at me blankly.

"You are smart. I'll give you that much. But you guarding me will only relieve me of the task of getting out. Can't you see your mistake? You've put your life in danger. There's no one to stop me from killing you right here, right now."  
"Accept for the cell that you're trapped in," I mumbled.  
Loki glared. "You _dare_ speak back to a god? I am Loki! The rightful heir to the throne! The king of Asgard! And you have the _audacity_ to stand up to me? A mere mortal human insect that doesn't even remember her own past?"  
I shut my mouth. _And he knows all of this…how?_  
"I know because of the way you look around as if everything is new, like a newborn, yet to discover the world. Weak, pathetic. And yet your body is of a young adult. Memory loss, should I say?"  
This. Was annoying me.

"Okay, I know for _a fact_ that I am not thinking out loud. Could you do me a favor and stop reading my mind, or whatever you're doing?"  
Loki squinted. "What are you talking about?"  
"Every time I think of something, you end up answering it out loud. Either you're reading my mind or…" I threw my arms up in the air and shrugged.  
When I finally laid eyes on him, I sensed something didn't feel right. Loki wasn't getting angry, but rather, staring hard at the floor. Then his eyes lit up and made eye contact with me. I suddenly felt light headed, and the floor below me swayed. I felt a pleasant tingling in my head, then cloudiness. It felt as if my brain was being examined, looked through, read.

Intruded.  
I squinted, angrily thinking, _**Stop it.**_  
All at once, the floor stabilized and my head cleared. The tingling stopped, but in its place was a slight numbness.  
"What did you do to me?" I asked.  
Loki didn't answer, instead paced furiously across his cell, back and forth. "No, no, no, no, no, this can't be happening. I can't be paired with this mortal, I will not allow it!" He looked over. "This is your fault! You shouldn't have come!"  
"My fault?! I don't even know what I did. All I know was that you were invading my brain, and now you're throwing a hissy fit over it! I don't even know what's going on!"  
Loki turned around, back facing me. "Just go away, leave me be."  
_"_Remember? I am your guard. And until further notice, we're attached by the hip. So to speak." I sat down and pulled out a magazine from my pocket.

"_So get use to me being here, 'cause I ain't going nowhere."  
__  
_


	6. Chapter 5

_God, I'm tired,_ I thought. I had spent at least 10 hours on guard, listening to the "King of Asgard" rant about mortal humans and how they were mediocre to his superior power. Frankly, I wanted to kill him myself. But I still had questions for him.  
1) How could he read my mind?  
2) What is this numbness that I am still feeling in my head?  
3) Why does he hate humans so much?  
I shrugged as I made it to my door_. I'll figure it out tomorrow…_  
"Child!" Steve was running down the hallway, waving his hand. "Fury told me to come get you. He needs to talk."  
Aw, come _on_! "Can't he talk to me tomorrow? I'm beat."  
"He said now, and I don't want to make him angry."  
I smirked. "His name's already is Fury."  
Steve tried to force down a smile but failed. I sighed. "Alright, let's go."

I opened the door to Fury's office, and quickly realized he didn't just want to talk to me. It was an analysis meeting. Everyone was there: Tony, Dr. Banner, Thor, Hawkeye, Natasha, and Fury. Steve came up behind me and shut the door.  
"Hello, Child. And how are we today?" Fury said. He sounded a little more upbeat than usual. I sat down on a chair.  
"Tired," I answered. I didn't feel like going through the "Good cop, Bad cop" routine, as if I was being interrogated.  
"I can see that, so we'll get right to the case. Did Loki tell you anything of importance?"  
I shrugged. "Unless you count the rant about how he would rule over humans and how he should be the rightful king of Asgard, nothing." I glanced at Thor. He had a strong look on his face, but his eyes betrayed his sorrow. I rubbed my neck uneasily_. _  
"Anything _else_ you would like to share? What happened while you were on guard?"  
I explained to everyone the rants, the threats that Loki repeatedly gave me, the mood swings, and the hologram.  
"It's kind of weird," I said. "When I told him that the figure standing in front of me was a hologram, he couldn't believe it. He had a strange look on his face as if to say 'How the hell did you know _that_?'"  
"Language," Tony said.  
_Hypocrite_, I thought. "Anyway, after that, he sat up in his cell and then…" My voice trailed off.  
"And then what?" Natasha asked. Everyone leaned in closer.  
I shook my head. "I don't know how to explain it-"  
"Well then try," Fury said.  
I thought about it for a second. "Well, he stared at me, we made eye contact, then…"  
Thor stood up from leaning on the desk. "And then? What happened after?"  
I chose my words carefully. "…And then, I…got dizzy, I guess. My head felt light and I had a weird feeling. I thought Loki was doing it, so I thought '_stop it'_, and then it stopped. I still have this numb feeling in my head."  
The room grew quiet. Thor grew pale.  
"Thor," Fury said. "Do you know what happened?"  
Thor said nothing. He just turned around and rubbed his forehead.  
"Thor?" Natasha asked. "Is everything alright."  
"No, no. Everything is wrong. This isn't good for the child."  
_Adult_, I thought_. I'm not a kid._ "What's wrong?" I said. "What did he do?"  
Thor didn't look me in the eye. "Loki has attached himself to you."  
I raised an eyebrow. "Huh?"  
"Attached. He interlocked both of your minds to become one. It is a spell he told me about when we were young boys. You only use it for your betrothed, but…" He looked at my face. "But you are a mere human!"  
"I think we've already established that."  
Thor turned red. "You are taking this too lightly! You are now _one_ with Loki! All his thoughts are yours, and yours his. He can see through your eyes, even when he's not there! He can hear what you hear, smell what you smell! He's probably seeing and hearing us all right now!"  
Silence. Everyone looked at me as if I was a time bomb, ready to go off.  
"Wait, wait wait, let's not jump to conclusions. Thor, is there any way we can prove that this is what's happening to Child?" Bruce said.  
Everyone turned toward Dr. Banner. He hadn't spoken the whole meeting until now.  
Thor thought. "You said this happened today, yes?"  
I nodded.  
"Then we will have to wait. Twelve of your Earth hours will clear our suspicions."  
He started for the door.  
"Wait!" I called. 'What's going to happen to me in twelve hours?"  
Thor turned around. "Tomorrow." Then he left.  
Fury sighed. "Can you ever keep yourself out of trouble?"  
I made a weak smile. "I guess not.

Steve escorted me back to my room. I guess he wanted to make sure that I didn't blow up or something. Steve stopped at my door. I sighed.  
"Yay, finally, sleep." I did a weak 'woohoo'. Steve smiled.  
"Thankfully, the meeting wasn't that long."  
"Steve, it was 2 hours long."  
"It could have been longer."  
We did a small laugh. Then, awkward silence. Steve turned to leave, then leaned forward and kissed my cheek.  
"Good night, Child," he said.  
I smiled. "Night." I entered my room, then closed the door. Threw on my pajamas and jumped into bed. Turned over and then closed my eyes. Then reopened them. _Crap,_ I thought. _I'm not getting any sleep tonight…  
_*****  
I woke up to the sound of Thor beating on my door. "Child! Are you awake? Are you well?"  
I yawned. "Yeah, just a sec." I walked into the bathroom and looked into the mirror. Something didn't look right. I squinted, then rubbed the mirror.  
"Oh my god_. Thor!_" I screamed.  
I heard a crash as Thor raced into the bathroom. He looked at my eyes, and then turned around.  
"It is true," he breathed. "You are attached."  
I trembled and looked back into the mirror.

_One eye was my regular brown. The other, a cold, pale blue._  
**  
**


	7. Chapter 6

I shivered, although it was maybe normal room temperature on board. Thor was trying to comfort me, telling me that it was alright. I was to the point where I was about to pull my hair out.  
"Alright? _Alright?!_ I have the same brain as an evil psychotic alien! How in _the hell_ is it that I'm going to be alright?"  
"There is nothing that I can do."  
"But you're a god! Can't you, you know, do some sort of god thingy and reverse this?"  
"I am of strength; he is of magic. Of that I have nothing to do with."  
I stared at him in disbelief. _  
_"Wait, wait, wait, you said that I was attached to Loki. What does this have to do with my eye?" I was inwardly panicking.  
"You are lucky it wasn't something else," he said, laughing a little. He looked up and frowned when he saw my face.  
"When you are attached to someone, you share one important aspect of theirs. It's not usual that you share a body part, such as your eye, but it is not unheard of."  
"So," I mumbled, aghast. "What you're saying is, right now, I am sharing _Loki's_ eye."  
Thor nodded. "Rightfully so."  
_Okay_, I thought. _Sharing an eye with a god. That's not bizarre at all.  
_I tried to stand up, but I didn't realize how much I was shaking. I fell twice before I let Thor help me up.  
"So what," I said. "We're supposed to tell the others, right?"  
Thor nodded. "It would be the wisest choice."  
"Do you think they'll be mad?"  
Thor half helped, half carried me through the door. "Why would they be?"

Fury paced the floor. Bruce ran his hand through his hair. Tony kept pinching the top of his nose, face distraught. Natasha bit her fingernails. Hawkeye looked at me with such pity that I wanted to throw up. And Steve… well, Steve just sat there, sadness overflowing on his face.  
I whispered to Thor. "I thought you said they wouldn't be mad!"  
"I did not know! Mortals are scarcely predictable when it comes to their emotions."  
"Thor."  
Thor and I straightened up.  
"Is there anything we can do?" Fury said. His voice was uncomfortably soft.  
Thor stood. "There is nothing anyone can do outside of the attachment. Only Loki can break the spell, if even possible."  
"Possible?" Steve said.  
"Yes. The spell goes as follows: both must be within close range of each other. If one goes too far away, the other one will grow weak. The farther away they are, the weaker they both will get."  
"So how long does the spell last?" Natasha said.  
"The last time we discussed this spell, Loki informed that he did not know the severity of the spell, only that it lasts until both people involved die." Thor hesitated. "If one dies, so does the other. "  
There were a few gasps, one coming from me.  
"So you mean to tell me," Fury asked, "that if Loki dies, Child dies as well?"  
Everyone waited for a response. Thor sighed. "That is the way in which the spell proceeds."  
I couldn't take this anymore. I needed to be somewhere else. *********  
At Loki's cell, things didn't go any smoother. At first sight, Loki turned away from me.  
_What's wrong with him?_ I though.  
"You, you're my wrong-doing. This is all your fault. If you hadn't shown up, we would have never had this problem. Now I'm stuck with you in my head for the rest of my days."  
_So he _didn't_ find out how to break this_.  
"I did not."  
_He's taking this so lightly, like I was yesterday_. Before he could respond, I yelled, "You're reading my thoughts again! When I was thinking about breaking the spell, I didn't say a word out loud!" I stepped up to the glass and placed my fist on it. "And now, all I think about now is dominating the world, how much I hate Thor and Asgard, whatever_ that_ is! All because of _your_-" I hit the glass. "Stupid." Hit. "Spell!" I hit the glass hard now, not caring if it hurt my hand.  
Loki rose turned around swiftly. "You think this is all my fault?" He rushed toward the glass where I was standing. "All I hear in my head is static because of you! My thinking is blinded! And now I have to deal with an incompetent-" He stopped.  
I looked up and gasped. His right eye wasn't pale blue anymore. It was brown. My brown. I touched my right eye.  
Loki said nothing. We just stared for a moment. It wasn't only his anymore. It was also mine. I sighed and placed my back on the wall, sliding down to a sitting position. From the sliding on the opposite side of the glass, I guess Loki sat down, too. We both sat in silence for a while.  
"Hey," I said.  
I heard a grunt from the other side of the glass.  
I breathed. If we're going to be like this for the rest of our lives, I guess that makes you the ranting wife, right?  
"How dare you-"

"Are you proving my point?" I smirked.

And from what I felt, I sensed he smiled a little, too.


	8. Chapter 7

The next few days went slow. Loki and I barely spoke (nor thought) to each other. I guess it was a little more peaceful, but at the same time, I was uncomfortable with the situation_. Why isn't he speaking?_ I thought. _Why isn't he __ranting__?_ I answered my own question. _He's_ _probably busy scheming a plan to get out of there. _  
About five days of nothing went by.

On the fifth day, I sighed. "Loki, what is wrong with you?"  
"Nothing that I can't deal with." He turned his back toward me. I groaned and walked toward the doors of the cell. I punched in the password, and the doors opened a little, just so that I could get through. Loki stood, blatantly shocked at my actions. I entered, and the doors shut behind me.  
"What are you.."  
"Loki, listen. I don't want to be attached to you as much as the next person, but you need to understand this. Now, whatever I did that made you go all silent on me, I'm sorry. Sort of. But dealing with your animosity toward everything, I'm hearing it in my head. Then, I have to deal with you pouting and being angry at the world! It's not working for me!"  
_Wow, now I sounded like the ranting wife._ "Stop trying to act tough and start figuring out how to reverse this spell."  
Loki turned aside, avoiding my gaze.  
"You're locked in here. Why did you do that?" Loki asked, avoiding the previous comments.  
"To make a point_." Stupidly,_ I thought_. This was a stupid idea_.  
Suddenly, Loki turned around, an evil look plastered on his face. He walked toward me and pushed me to the wall.  
"Yes, I would have thought that you would be smarter. Apparently not." His face turned viscious. "How human of you."

I forced a breath from my lungs. The guy was even crazier up close.

"And why now? Locked in the lion's pit with the psychotic one. I could kill you. You, somewhere in all of that stupidity, know this. Why shouldn't I kill you now?"

_Because you'll die, too._

He let go. I hesitated, then peeled myself off the glass. Commence with the staring contest. After a moment, the doors opened, enough so that I could get through. I walked though them, just as they automatically shut behind me. I exhaled sharply and , glancing back once, walked out of the cell room.

*****  
_**Child…Child!**_  
I couldn't speak. I couldn't move. I felt people around me, but I couldn't see them. I couldn't move my eyelids.

Then I saw something. It was, walking toward me. It was, skinny, tall. Green. I scowled.  
_What do you want?_  
Loki looked down. _I wanted to apologize for my behavior. It was indecent of me. I- I didn't want you to get hurt.  
__Hurt?_  
_I mean it. I just…I don't know what came over me. I was…angry at you, but then-_  
_Angry at me?  
_Loki looked off into the distance, then started fading_. _

_Wait! Don't go!_  
The corner of Loki's mouth twitched. Oh, _I'm not going anywhere…  
_"Child, come on, wake up." Fury? "We can't lose another one."  
Loki was gone. A light shown in my eyes. I squinted,  
_"Nyuh…?"  
_"She's alive. Thank Odin, she's alive."  
I felt my upper body being lifted. Someone was holding me. I tried opening my eyes. The light burned like hell.  
_"Oww…"_  
My body was put down. "Sorry."  
"…Steve?"  
"And the lady speaks." Tony.  
"Thanks for the sarcasm," I said weakly. "Why are you all here?"  
I tried sitting up, but instead got a blinding headache. I would of slammed back on the bed hadn't Steve caught me.  
"Doctor, should she be in this condition right now?" Fury.  
"No, she shouldn't. Her response time is slower than normal. She should have been awake three days ago."  
"Three days?" _I was sleeping for three days?  
_"You were asleep for about five days."  
_Five __days?_  
"She needs to be closer to Loki," Thor said.  
Steve stood up. "She's not going near that bastard."  
"Captain!" Fury said. "We are all distraught about what Loki did to Child. But that doesn't mean we have to turn on each other!"  
Steve grew angry, but silent. He sat back down.  
"Alright. Thor, why does she have to be closer to Loki?"  
"The closer they are together, the better she will become."  
Fury stood. "Natasha, go make provisions for Child to move into the living quarter next to Loki's cell. We'll move her tonight."  
"Yes sir," Natasha said.  
Fury and Natasha exited the room.  
"Steve, keep watch. Don't let her move."  
"Right," Steve said. With that, Banner left.  
"I knew this was a bad idea."  
I sighed. "Steve, calm down-"  
"He tried to kill you! What were you _thinking_?"  
My head started throbbing. "I don't remember any death threats. And shhhh, lower your voice."

"Oh? Then what was he trying to do? Have a nice conversation as he pinned you to a wall!?"  
"You're starting to sound like Tony."  
Steve stopped. I sat up, my head pounded as I did so, but I ignored the pain. "Steve, Loki wasn't trying to kill me. Trust me, I know."  
"Then why was he choking you?"  
"He…was angry."  
"That gives him no right to do that."  
"Steve."  
He finally looked at me. I stared back into his eyes. "Calm down."  
He relaxed, but he didn't break his gaze. He leaned in forward, straight toward my face. I leaned, but then I remembered:  
_I was angry at you, but then…_  
I pulled back, just as I felt his lips on mine.  
"I'm sorry," I said.  
Steve backed away. "No, it's okay. You've been through a lot. You need some rest."  
He stood up. I didn't want him to go, but he left before I could say anything.

"Now, you only have to walk around the corner," Natasha said.  
"Yeah, walking, great," I said as I settled into the new room.  
There was a slight hesitation.  
"I'll be fine, really."  
Skeptically, they left.  
I laid there, staring at the ceiling.  
_You seem to be better already._  
I looked over.  
And of course, who could it be but the man of the hour?

_Loki._


	9. Chapter 8

I didn't say a word. What do you say to the man who almost kills you?  
_Are you alright?_  
I said nothing.

Holographic Loki walked over to the bed and kneeled beside it. He raised his hand toward my face and I panicked.  
All I know is that I didn't want to black out for five days. Or longer.  
"Don't," I said, while involuntarily shivering.  
Loki's face changed. Pity and guilt was overflowing in his eyes.  
_I am not going to hurt you._  
He placed his hand on my head. I shivered, uncontrollably. What was he doing?  
A sudden sensation filled my head. It hurt at first, and I had to close my eyes. Then, nothing. I opened my eyes. My headache was gone, and I could sit up without being dizzy.  
_You won't be able to walk for another day, but at least your head isn't hurting.  
_I just looked at him.  
_ I don't want to hurt you._  
He disappeared. I stood up, and immediately fell back down. I'm not really good at following orders.  
I sat there, thinking about Loki…and I thought about nothing else

A few days later, I could walk around, but Fury didn't want me near Loki.  
"Be within range," he said. "But don't go in his cell again. Next time, he'll go farther than just knocking you out for a few days."  
I was sitting in my room when Loki appeared again. I didn't know it, though. I was laying on my bed, earphones in, music up. It was some type of therapy Bruce wanted me to try, to block out the trauma of, you know, being attacked by Loki.  
I felt a hand on my arm. Thinking it was Steve, I moaned.  
"Steve, go away."  
_Busy enough not to talk to me?  
_I jumped and ripped my earphones out.  
"Warn someone when you step in a room!"  
Holo-Loki covered my mouth. _Do you want them to know that I'm in here?_  
I shrugged.  
He sighed. _There is something that I have been meaning to ask of you.__  
What?_  
_Is your real name Child? Is that your only name?_  
_Random subject. I didn't know you cared so much about my name. _I made a face_. Is this love?_  
His eyebrows raised a bit, but he 'said' nothing.  
I sighed. _No, it's not my real name. At least, I don't think it is. It's just what everyone called me when they found me.  
__Found you?  
__Yes. Actually, it was Steve who found me. _I ignored the anger waves Loki sent me. _I was in a…storage compartment, I think. What Steve was doing down there, I don't remember. But I guess he saw me and woke me up_. I did a little laugh._ That's actually my first memory here. It was Steve's face, asking if I was okay. He looked so scared for me. At first I was scared, but he wrapped his jacket around me. _I eyed Loki_. Did I mention that I was naked?_  
Loki's eyes widened. I laughed.  
_So yeah, he wrapped his jacket around me and he kept his arms around me until Bruce came. And even when I fell asleep in the medical room, he was still there when I woke up.  
_I blinked_. I'm sorry; I went waaay to the left subject wise._  
Loki nodded. _No, I see._ He paused, as if he was thinking. _Do you mind if I call you something other than Child? A proper name, perhaps?  
__Why, what's wrong with Child?  
__Well, do you like the name?_  
I was about to answer, but stopped. Did I like the name Child?  
_I… I guess so._  
_I don't. You are not a child. You are…_ His thought trailed off.  
_What did you have in mind?_  
Loki smiled. _How about… Amara?__  
Amara? Where'd you get that from?_  
_It means Eternal._  
_Eternal? Why that name?_  
_Well, it's better than being called a child._  
I smiled. "Okay, Amara. I like it."  
Loki smiled. The smile faded. _You__are in love with Steve Rogers, aren't you?_  
I frowned. Where did _that_ come from?

_I…I don't know._  
Loki's face fell. Guess that wasn't the right answer.  
"Child? Child?" _**Knock knock knock.**_  
_I must leave._ Loki phased out.  
"Child." Steve came in. I sighed a relief. At that moment in time, I really needed to see him. Too much awkwardness for me to handle with Loki being here.  
"Hey Steve, what's up?" I tried to cover up the awkward moment that just happened.  
Steve smiled. No, wrong word. Beamed. "You're sitting up!"  
"Oh yeah, I'm feeling a bit better. The headache's gone too."  
"That's good to hear." He wouldn't stop grinning. You could blind someone with that smile.  
I scratched my head. "I don't mean to be rude, but was there a particular thing that you wanted?"  
"Oh, uh, no, not really. I just wanted to see how you were dealing with moving rooms and all."  
"Thanks."  
Steve turned to leave.  
"Wait!" I called after him.  
Steve turned around.

"Can you tell me the story of when you found me again?"  
Steve smiled. "Right now?"  
I nodded.  
"Alright," he sat down. "Well, Fury told me to go to the storage compartment and get an old file. So I went down there and saw you lying there. Remember, you were…"  
"Naked, yeah." I blushed.  
Steve blushed, too. "Yeah, naked. So you were just lying there. You looked injured, so I panicked. I tried shaking you awake and said, 'Hey, wake up. Are you alright?' And you just slowly opened your eyes and… well, to tell you the truth, my heart stopped."  
I raised an eyebrow. "Why?"  
"Well," He said. "You looked so… scared. And the expression on your face…" He didn't finish his sentence, and looked at the ground, reminiscing.

I gave a small smile.  
"So anyway, I pulled off my jacket and wrapped it around you, you know, because you were naked. I called Fury on the intercom and told him you were down there. And while we were waiting, I just held you. You leaned your head on my chest and fell asleep." He paused. "The medical team came and I set you on the gurney. You slept for about a week. While you were sleeping, we were trying to identify you from anyone on ship and facial scans from around the world. Nobody had seen you before. Then, one day, I was sitting by your bed, and you opened your eyes. And you reached out to me, then-"  
"Then you held my hand. As you did Fury came in and said that I looked like a kid with my small hand in yours."  
"And that's why we call you Child." Steve laughed. "It seems you can tell the story all by yourself."  
"I'd rather hear you tell it. Besides, I was asleep the whole time. You know all the interesting parts."  
Steve laughed nervously.  
More silence. Then:  
"Child, can I ask you a favor?"  
I gave a mock-nervous face. "Depends…what is it?"  
"Serious, Child."  
I nodded. "What is it?"  
He took both of my hands and held them in his. "Don't…scare me."  
"Me scare you? Impossible."  
Steve leaned forward, so close that I could feel his breath. "I mean don't risk your life. Don't go into crazy evil god's cells, don't jump off a boat if you know you can't swim." He slightly squeezed my hands. "Please, I don't want to wait every day, hoping that you will wake up and not be in a coma. You can't die on me. I care for you too much…"  
My body froze. I think I knew where this was going, and it was about to get messy.


	10. Chapter 9

I didn't know how to respond. I removed my hands from Steve's large, sweaty, nervous ones.  
Steve frowned. "You don't feel the same."  
"No, no, it's not that. It's just…Loki…"  
Steve nodded. "You'd rather have him."  
"No!" An instant pang of sadness waved over my brain.  
_Well, that answers my suspicions.  
_I held my breath. Loki had heard everything.  
"Then what is it?"  
"Huh?"  
"What's wrong?"  
I sighed and pointed to my blue eye. "Loki is part of me. I don' think it will work if every time you saw me, you'd see Loki too."  
Steve raised his hand and gently wiped his thumb over my eyelid that covered my blue eye. I closed my eyes and melted at his touch.  
Steve smiled. "All I see is you." He leaned forward, and so did I. I felt a slight tug at my head, telling me to move back. I ignored it. Finally, our lips touched, and the tugging disappeared.  
The kiss only lasted five seconds, but my head was spinning. Then, everything happened at once, me jumping on Steve's lap, him wrapping his strong arms around me. I kissed him, and he laid back, parallel to the bed.  
Steve rolled over on top of me, and I laughed. We were together for hours.

When I woke up the next day, I tried to stretch, but something held me back. I looked down and saw Steve's arm around me. He was lying behind me, his body outlining mine.  
_Oh god. Oh, god, oh god, oh god. Please don't tell me we-_  
I lifted the covers, and let out a sigh of relief. My clothes were still on. Suddenly, I heard a small snore from behind me, and I snickered.  
"I didn't know you snored."  
Steve chuckled. "I didn't either until now."  
I turned around to look at his face. His eyes were still half open, but he was smiling. I smiled back.  
"Morning."

I sat up. The sun shined slightly in my face. Steve turned over, then sat up with a jolt.  
"Did we…?"  
"I thought the same thing. Unless we did it with our clothes on, no."  
He laughed then looked toward me. He stopped laughing, then frowned.  
"What happened to your eye?"  
I looked at him skeptically. "Are you serious? Okay, Loki put me under a spell that makes us attached and the spell causes me to share one thing of that other person, so I guess I got Loki's eye and-."  
"No, the other one." He pointed to my left eye.  
I felt at it. "What's wrong with it?"  
Steve bit on his lip. "You might want to go look in a mirror."  
I got up and went to the bathroom. I stared at the mirror until I was positive that I didn't see anything.  
"What is it?"  
Steve came up behind me. He furrowed his eyebrows. "Do you have a flashlight?"  
"Look under my bed."  
He came back, flashlight in hand. He turned it on and shined it in my eye. "Ow! What are you doing."  
"Sorry!"  
He then redirected it so that it angled a little to the right. I looked hard at the mirror. Then jerked back, wide eyed.  
"That can't be my eye. Thor only said it was only one part!"  
"I guess it's both now."  
I looked back at the mirror. My right eye was blue, my left one was still brown, but now it had streaks of blue in it, too. I ran my hand nervously through my hair. This was the first day of the blue eye, all over again.  
"We need to get Thor. Now."

*****  
Thor wasn't really much of any help. He took a look at my eye, and said that this wasn't normal. "Your eye should not be changing color as well. It was only the one eye that should have changed."  
I got scared. "What do we do now?"  
"There is only one thing we can do," Thor said. "But you will not like it."  
"What is it?"  
Thor motioned to the right. I looked, and saw the outside door to where Loki's cell was.  
"No, no. I'm not letting her back in there," Steve said.  
"Captain, there is no choice."

"Well, if it isn't my brother the king, off from his high throne to mingle with the commoners."  
Steve and I waited at the bottom of the stairs, out of sight from Loki. Thor was at Loki's cell, trying to convince him to tell us what happened to me.  
"Loki, do not toy with me. What did you do?"  
"Do? Whatever do you mean?"  
"With the child, what did you do to her?"  
"Oh, you mean Amara?  
I shivered at the sound of the name that he gave me. Steve looked at me questionably, and I ignored it. I shouldn't of let Loki rename me.  
"This is no time for gaming. What did you do to her?"  
"Other than the spell, nothing."  
"Do not lie to me!" Thor yelled.  
"Uh oh, temper, temper." Loki teased.

Thor yelled in frustration. He marched down the stairs and grabbed my arm.  
"Hey!"  
"What are you doing?"  
Thor didn't reply as he marched back up the stairs, arm in hand. He stormed straight to where Loki was and stood there.  
"This, brother, is what you did."  
Loki looked at my eye. Confusion wisped across his face. "What…?"  
I looked down. He still had that intensity in his stare from when we first met.  
"Oh… I see." Loki smiled. "It has taken affect faster than anticipated."  
"What is it?" Thor said.  
"In two days time, she will belong to me."  
_What?_  
I looked up. Loki was still staring at me, and our eyes locked.  
_You will belong to me. Like you should have in the first place. Not to that mortal._ He turned and scowled at Steve. _You will be mine, and he will mean nothing to you._  
I was horrified at the god who stood before me_. _  
_It is another part of the spell. My eye that is now on you has seen that you are not accepting the attachment. I now have the right to take over your other eye, and more._ He smiled. _And I will control you entirely. You are now mine Amara. Eternally and forever.  
__**Eternally and forever.  
Eternally.  
Eternal.**_  
"You planned this the whole time!"  
"Child, what are you talking about?" Steve said.  
I ignored him and kept going. "You knew that I loved Steve, and you didn't want that to happen! You knew!"_ I knew it. I knew I shouldn't have trusted you. You're the god of lies. Why do I never listen?  
_"Child, come on. Let's go." Steve turned around. "She's not yours. Not now, not ever. And I will make sure that stays the truth."  
Steve walked out, with Thor right behind us.  
Alone in my room, I fought back tears. With Loki's words sill echoing in my head, there was nothing else I could do.  
_You are now mine, Amara. Eternally and Forever. If I can't have you, no one else can. _


	11. Chapter 10

"So let me get this straight," Fury said. Thor, Steve, Natasha, Hawkeye and were all in the room as I explained what had happened. "The spell that Loki had' accidentally' casted on you was actually on purpose..."  
"Yes." I said.  
"And Loki found out that you had feelings for Rogers, so he got jealous, and that's why he strangled you, so that Rogers can realize his feelings…"  
"Yes."  
"And he knew that the spell was going to take over your mind once you confessed your, uh, feelings toward Rogers, so that the spell could sense that you're not accepting the attachment and could take over your mind so that you would be Loki's, forever."  
I squeezed my eyes shut. "That's the way it sounded."  
Fury pondered over this. "So what's going to happen when Loki has full control?"  
"That's the part that scares me- I don't know."  
"You don't know!?"  
Hawkeye stood up. We all looked at him. "Loki will have full control over child's brain. So that means he can do anything to her. He can make her act like whatever he wants, do whatever he wants. She'll be like a puppet to Loki's puppeteer."  
The room felt empty. Everyone had told me that Hawkeye was under Loki's control once. He did Loki's stealing. He almost killed Natasha, had it not been for Natasha not hitting him in the head. So whatever Hawkeye said, I believed it.  
"So I won't have any control over my body? At all?"  
Hawkeye's eyebrows furrowed. "When I was under the power of the Tesseract, I saw what I was doing, but I _wanted_ to do what Loki said. Since this is a spell and not some powerful cube…it could be worse."  
"Thor," Fury said. "Do you know of anything we could do?"  
Thor stayed silent, but his answer was clear.  
Fury sighed. "Then there's only one thing we can do. Agent Romanov, escort Child to the holding cell."  
The room froze.  
"Sir?" Natasha said.  
"What?" Steve said.  
"I'm sorry, but when Loki takes over Child's mind, we can't have the risk of him escaping."  
"But how would he escape?"  
"Child knows how to unlock the cell doors, the password to the outside corridors. If he can take over your mind, we can't allow him to have that sort of information. You're his one way ticket to freedom."  
"But sir," Natasha started. "Can't we just-."  
"That wasn't a suggestion. That was an order."  
"Yes sir." She exited.  
Fury called after her. "And make it quick! Her eye isn't looking so good."  
I looked in the reflection of the metal. Fury was right. The blue streaks were wider, the brown becoming less dominant. I slumped back in my chair. _This can't be happening._

My cell wasn't very roomy. I laid back on one wall and stuck my arm out. It barely touched the opposite wall, about one centimeter away. I sighed and laid on my back. At least I had a bed. My arm rested on my forehead, my eyes closed.  
_Comfortable?_  
My eyes popped open._. What the hell are you doing here?_  
Loki stood in between the little space between the bed and the wall. _Oh, my, you seem to be uptight. Is there anything wrong?  
_I squinted_. You stupid, malignant fool!_  
I balled up my hand and tried to hit him. But, of course, I didn't think about Loki actually being a hologram, so I hit the wall.  
"AH!" I held my hand.

Loki looked at me with distaste_. __How could you do such a thing to yourself?_  
_Loki, if you were physically there I would-_  
_Shhhh._ He held up a holographic finger to my head_. Don't think. Just relax. It'll all be over soon._  
_What?  
_Loki motioned to the metal on my bed. I looked. My eye was now dominantly blue, with a few streaks of brown. My insides squirmed, my body shivered.  
I turned my back toward him. A bit of silence went by. Then_: Loki?_  
_Yes, Amara?_  
My skin prickled at my new name_. Will I be able to, you know, see what's happening to me when the, uh, spell takes over?  
_I heard Loki smile. _Not only will you be able to see what's happening, you'll want to do whatever I tell you to…anything.  
_I felt a finger run up my back_. How are you doing that, even though you're a hologram?_  
_I'm making you feel it. I can make you feel anything._  
_Well, stop it.  
_Loki fell silent then. _Amara._  
_Stop calling me that!_  
_Amara, look at me._  
I looked at the wall. _You can't tell me what to do.  
__LOOK AT ME!_  
My body quickly turned around and stared into Holo-Loki's face. _What the…?_  
Loki smiled. _The process is almost complete. Amara, stand._  
I stood_. What's going on? What are you-_  
_Your body movements are the first to be taken over. Then, your eye, then, everything else._  
I bit back my tears. _Before I go totally vegetable, I have to ask you one thing._  
Loki raised an eyebrow.  
_Why me? Why am I the one who you attached yourself to? What happened on the first day that made you do this?  
_Loki's face went blank_. Because you were not afraid of me. On that first day, I felt your hand as it touched my head through the glass. I then searched your mind, and I saw that you knew exactly what I was feeling, without me even saying it. The second time, you figured out that I was a hologram outside of my cell. Nobody has outwitted my spell. And even while I was casting, you knew I was inside your brain. It takes a strong mind to feel another one inside of it. _

For a moment, I didn't believe him. This was all just some joke, or a sort of way for me to feel sorry for him. But then, I was crying. I fell to my knees and cried.  
"Loki, I'm so sorry. Please forgive my arrogance and ignorance. I didn't know that was how you felt. Please, accept my humble apology."  
Loki's hologram bent down and laid a hand on my head. "It is alright, Amara. You shall be forgiven. But first, you must release me from this cell. Only then shall I forgive you."  
I stood up and bowed. Loki smiled.  
_The spell has completed. Now, go and find me, so that you may release me.  
_ I bowed.

_Yes, my king._

**A/N: Thank you, anonymous reader that left the multiple reviews and everyone else that is reading! The next chapter might take a while, but I'll post it ASAP! The internet's going crazy so I'll do my best.**


	12. Chapter 11

Loki's body froze. "Say that again."  
"My king."  
Loki looked as if he would melt. He softly felt my face with his holographic hand. "Yes. I am your king. Now, get out of that cell."  
As I walked to the door I heard Loki whisper: "A king…"  
My eye ached as I knocked on the glass door that was restraining me from releasing Loki. The guard by the door turned half way. "What?"  
"Sir, can I use the bathroom?"  
The guard turned fully around. I tilted my head. "Please?"  
The guard opened the door and held up a gun. "Hands behind your back."  
I did as told. As the guard reached for my hands, I turned around and kicked him in the head. His body hit the wall and slid to the floor. I walked out of the cell and re-closed the door.  
_I didn't know I was that strong…_  
"Sir!" I heard the guard say through the glass. "Code blue, repeat, code blue!"  
The intercom burst into life. "Code blue everyone, lockdown!"  
I ran for the door and slid underneath it as a metal door slammed to the floor.  
_Quickly now! There are multiple guards coming your way. But before you do make sure you make a stop at…  
_I nodded as if Loki was there. _Yes. I understand._  
I ran around the corner and pressed myself to the wall. At least 7 guards passed by in the intersecting hallway. I looked around. _I'm on the 5__th__ level, so I have to go 2 levels down.  
_I looked around. The vents seemed to be large enough. I kicked a nearby vent close to the floor and crawled inside. I pulled the vent cover closed behind me.  
_Fury had camera's installed in the vents, so maybe…_ I pulled my hood over my head. I was wearing mostly black, so maybe the cameras couldn't detect me. I made a few turns and slid down a vertical vent. I stopped and rubbed my eye. I looked in the metal at my eye. It was blue, a full, pale blue. And it hurt. A few more turns and I was over the entrance to the room where Loki's cell was.  
_I am here.  
__Good._  
I opened the vent and jumped down.  
"Freeze!"  
I turned around. Hawkeye stood there, arrow in position. "Child, don't do this. You can fight this. Don't let Loki control you."  
My hand started to feel hot. I was confused. "What's wrong with letting him control me?"  
"Listen to what you're saying!"  
"But weren't you also controlled by Loki before? Didn't it feel great?"  
Hawkeye wavered. "…no, no it didn't."  
_Get rid of him_. Loki snarled. _He is trying to deter you from releasing me. Do you want that?_  
_No, I don't._  
"Child, listen…"  
My hand burned even more. "No! Nothing is going to distract me! I will save Loki!" I twisted my hand back and threw a ball of light. It hit Hawkeye, straight in the chest. It smoldered there, then dispersed. I breathed. Hawkeye looked unconscious.  
I opened the door and ran up the stairs.  
Loki looked at me. He smiled. "Amara, you are here. Quickly, open the doors!"  
I went to the control panel.  
"Wait! Stop!" A voice said.  
I turned around. A man in a white shirt stood there. I squinted.  
"Child, don't do this, please. You can't do this," the man said.  
I paused. That voice sounded so familiar… "Who…who are you?"  
The man's face fell. "Child, it's me. It's Steve."


	13. Chapter 12

_Steve?_ I turned toward Loki. "Do I know him?"  
"I don't believe you do." Loki smiled, a wicked smile.  
The man got angry. "What did you do to her?"  
Loki smiled. "I did nothing. When the spell takes over her body, it removes the memory of the one to whom she loved the most instead of her attached one."  
_My memory? I loved this man?  
_Loki turned towards me. I shook my head. _No, I never loved him. I don't even know him._  
"Amara, release me."  
I nodded and began putting in the code for Loki's cell door. My eye started throbbing violently. The man took my arm and turned me around.  
"Child, you have to remember me. Remember? I was the one that found you in the storage. I covered you when you were naked. I stayed with you until you woke up. You have to remember something!"  
I tilted my head_. The storage room…?_ My mind clouded.  
"He's trying to trick you," Loki hissed. "You don't know him, he's a complete stranger!"  
"Well yes, but…" _I remember what this person was saying, it sounded familiar. I've heard of it somewhere…  
_"Are you disobeying me? Disobeying orders?"  
I pushed this Steve away and put in the rest of the code. Loki's doors slid open.  
"I don't know who you are, but go away, nothing is becoming in between my king and myself."  
"But, Child, you _hate_ him!"  
"I _love_ him!" And as soon as the words escaped my mouth, I knew that something was wrong. The words felt wrong in my mouth. I bent my eyebrows.  
"Love…him?" I felt the words fill my mouth.  
"No, Child, you don't love him. You don't mean that."  
My thoughts started conflicting. _You love him? That didn't sound right. No, you love him, you're supposed to love your king. But Steve…  
_Steve.  
I looked up. "Steve?"  
The man's face lit up. "Child, you remember me?"  
"I…remember…sort of…?" My eye stopped aching. I remembered. The attachment. How Steve covered me with his jacket when I was in the storage compartment. How he hugged me until the medical team came. How I woke up with him right beside my bed. How he came to call me Child. I remember…  
I turned around. "Loki."  
Loki squinted. "I am your king."  
"You're a psychotic alien."  
Loki's eyes widened. "It can't be… the spell wasn't supposed to wear off."  
I looked in the metal of a bar. My right eye was still blue.  
"No, Loki, the spell is still in effect. You just can't control me anymore."  
"But…how?"  
I shrugged. Loki stared at the ground. "No, NO!" Loki's hand glowed. Then he thrusted his hand forward toward Steve. I pushed him out of the way and dodged.  
_Well, that explains what I did to Hawkeye,_ I thought_. Loki actually did it…but through me?_  
The room suddenly filled with noise as Thor, Natasha, and Tony in his iron battle suit came in.  
Loki changed into his armor. A scepter appeared in his hands.  
"How did you get that?" Tony said. "It was locked up in my lab."  
Loki smiled. "My pet got it for me. She is a very good retriever."  
Everyone turned toward me.  
"I don't remember grabbing that."  
A blue light shot out of the scepter. Natasha dodged, and the beam hit the wall. The wall exploded into bits.  
Loki ran forward and grabbed my waist.  
"Hey!"  
He raised the scepter to my neck. "Be still."  
Everyone in the room froze. Loki pointed the scepter and shot the ceiling. It went up 4 levels, then the sky was exposed_. Oh no._  
"Let me go!" I squirmed, trying to get out of his grip.  
"Be still!" I stopped moving. Loki smiled_. __The spell only shut off in your mind that controls mental free will. I can still control your physical movements._  
_Let me go!_  
"We will see all of you soon! But for now, Amara and I need a little quality time together." He then rose into the air, passing several levels.  
"Child!" I heard Steve call out.  
We were above the ship. "I am now going to teleport. It might not work with you conscious, so sleep."  
I tried forcing myself to stay awake. "No…"  
Loki sighed. "You have much training to do. I am your king, and you must learn how to obey me without thought. You will not survive without me, so I will suggest your surrender, and to do everything that I ask of you."  
He softly whispered in my ear. "_Everything_ that I ask of you.  
I couldn't move. I couldn't speak. And as I faded into unconsciousness, I felt a tear run down my face.  
This was the inevitable. I would never escape him. I will be his. Forever.


	14. (Sequel)

**A/N: There is a sequel to Loki's Guard! It is called Loki's Guide, and it's uploaded. Have fun.**


End file.
